


From This Time

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with maverick0324.</p><p>Pre-Comic Com reunion smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Time

_From this time, unchained  
We're all looking at a different picture  
Thru this new frame of mind  
A thousand flowers could bloom  
Move over, and give us some room_

Ben's not sure exactly how Claudia gets his room number within five minutes of him actually checking in, but she calls his room and asks him to come down. He can't really say he's all that surprised.

Last year they said they weren't going to do it, but... she's already had a few on the plane ride over so she does, she calls him and asks - tells - him to come over so they can catch up before they see each other on the panel tomorrow.

e goes over, rumpled and messy from his own airplane ride, in a t-shirt and jeans cause hey, he and Claudia are close, don't need to change for her but she's in a top that's low, not too low to be accused of doing it on purpose but definitely showing off her girls and she's smirky, a bit predatory when she lets him in. She invites him in, giving him a hug and she definitely still smells like the same shampoo and perfume she used in Australia and again in Vancouver.

He's kind of sentimental because he's a sap like that and he hasn't seen her in a while, too long, and he'd almost forgotten how she smelled.

"Care for a cocktail? I am afraid I've already broken into the mini bar," Claudia says, shooting him one of her naughty grins that has just a hint of Vala to it.

Well, color me surprise," Ben says, sarcastic but still sweet in that way he's somehow perfected.

"Be good or I won't be sharing," she replies, bending over to get into the mini bar. Her accent is back, she's been home for a bit and you can definitely hear it when she speaks. "Whiskey and soda," she says, handing it over with a smile. She still remembers.

He grins, pleased more than he really wants to admit. He's not exactly an insecure guy but it's still an ego boost, that she hasn't forgotten the little things. Especially since he's pretty damn sure everything about her is permanently engraved into his memory.

She picks her own drink up, leaning against the counter top and looking at him. "You look... good Ben. You look really good," she says, hoping she kept it devoid of any ... thing. He does look good. Older than he did as Johnny and a bit softer than he did as Cam, but still just as gorgeous as he ever was.

"You look... like a sight for sure eyes. And mine... well, they were getting really sore." He's not even sure that the words coming out of his mouth make all that much sense. But he's jetlagged and feeling old and she's so damn hot that it makes him edgy.

Snorting into her drink, she takes a sip. "Please, you've still got perfect, blue eyes," she teases back, giving him another secret grin over the top of her glass that's more than a little reminiscent of Aeryn.

"And you've still got that perfect... perfect body." He grins back, open and honest and disarming.

"Naughty already Ben?" She jokes, turning for the whiskey bottle before beckoning him over to the couch and coffee table.

"It's been awhile," she says, sitting sideways on the couch so she can look at him. Her arm folded on the back of the sofa so she can lean her head against it.

"Sorry. I'm tired. You know how my mouth likes to run when I'm like this." He settles down onto the couch, comfortably slouching with his body turned toward hers.

She hums, acknowledging his foot-in-mouth syndrome that he's prone too when only half there. Said problem compounded with the early set calls resulted in many interesting conversations. "How have you been, love?" She asks, placing an innocent hand on his knee.

She knows why she called him to her room, knows exactly why she suggested here as somewhere private and not a small restaurant. She knows what she wants but she is going to wait... They told themselves last time would be the last time. They knew they were kidding themselves.

Her innocent hand is anything but innocent. His eyes zero in on it, those deceptively sweet looking digits resting just so, just casually enough that she has no problem looking him right in the eye while she does it but significant enough that his body is already revving up.

She rests her hand there, not even moving it. Knowing that he's focused on it, knowing that its bothering him. But she waits, biding her time and testing and feeling him out. "How has work been?"

His mouth quirks in a half smile. "Work? Aw, you know how it goes. Got this little film..." He trails off, knowing that while she probably would like to hear, it might be better saved for another time. "What about you?"

"Indeed, work is how it always is. Perhaps not quite as interesting as I've come to be used to but..." She trails off with a small smile of her own. The Farscape set was always anything but normal.

There's a question he wants to ask but he knows he can't ask. Still, he will probably end up studying every word she says, trying to decipher if there's anything extra to her tone when she mentions any of her other castmates.

"Another?" She asks, pouring him more whiskey, leaning over and moving closer as she refills his glass another two fingers worth. "You know what this reminds me of? Do you remember when we were filming ... we did that location shoot on the beach and they took an entire inn to house everyone? But your room was apparently uninhabitable," she teases, quoting him.

He nods, sipping the drink faster than he should considering the late hour. But if anyone in his life ever drove him to drink, it was her. He drops his hand down and lets it cover hers as soon as she puts it back on his leg.

She can feel the heat from his fingers, swears she can even feel the whorl and swirl from each print as it burns against hers. "Talked far into the morning.... Make up gave us such hell that day," she murmurs, her cup to her lips. "Don't think either one of us slept that night."

Or much of the rest of the nights for that matter.

He can practically feel the rest of that statement hanging in the air between them. He puts his drink down on the table beside the sofa and squeezes his fingers around her hand, then tugs it close, into his lap to cover it with his other hand, hold it between them. "That was a good night."

"Yes it was," she replies softly, giving him a smile. She pulls her hand out and leans over to pour herself more to drink. "We had a lot of good nights. Like... Oh, remember when Anthony took us surfing for the first time?"

She's not playing fair. She knows she isn't playing fair. But then... when has she ever where he's concerned?

Oh yeah, that memory does the job. Her in that little bikini, pouting when Anthony suggested she put on a wet suit instead. Smirking at Ben as she asked him to help her get dressed...

"Were you ever able to stand up on your board that day?" Claudia asks, her voice low and deep as she teases him

"What, you don't remember?" He says, leaning in, making a face at her. "You spent the whole day on the beach standing there heckling me."

Smirking, she leans back, folding her arms at him. "I do remember that I was able to do quite well until the ocean decided to disadvantage me." Losing her top was only a disadvantage if she was trying to keep her castmate from staring

"I'm pretty sure every red blooded male - and probably Gigi, too - didn't consider that a disadvantage."

"One can only take leering from Wayne so much before it becomes disturbing to think about," she replies, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah?" He grins goofily. "Glad to know my leering at least wasn't as disturbing as his."

"Only moderately so."

"Moderately?" He pretends to be disappointed, ego wounded.

She sets her glass down, standing to stretch as she goes over to the table, getting them another bottle. She's buzzed and feeling good, her limbs loose and her body ready. She feels.... She feels predatory. But he's not ready, she's not ready just yet... "Only moderately," she repeats, biting the tip of her tongue as she looks back over her shoulder to grin at him.

He's momentarily thrown by that look she gives him. "Well maybe I found your leering of my ass in those leather pants moderately disturbing, too."

"I hardly think that was my fault darling. Your ass in leather pants is hard not to stare at. Not that you seemed to mind too much, with all the bending and stretching you claimed to need to do."

"And your t- you without a top on isn't hard to not stare at?" He retorts, all too aware that he's going to lose this little battle and not caring one bit. "Well... I mean, you being as clumsy as you are I just thought it was polite to pick up everything you dropped."

Her grin is wide now, their usual banter coming back as if it had never left. As if they had never left. "You were so kind to help pick up after me."

"My momma taught me right." He says, standing up. He finishes off the last generous drink of his whiskey and then picks up the glass. He's not sure if he really needs anymore but he wants an excuse to move around, shake off some of this excess energy masquerading as nerves. (Of course, that's what it has to be, can't be that she actually still makes him nervous after all these years.)

She lounges, eyes following him as he moves about her room. She's a small person but she seems to take up a huge amount of the couch as she sits their, watching.

He glances over at her, and then licks his lips. "You remember the night of that one cast party in Vancouver?" He starts to hum Glenn Miller. He's taking a chance, bringing this up. It's the closest thing to a date they ever went on.

"The one for Stargate? I remember." Remember? Try never being able to forget. Try replaying it at night when she's asleep and her subconcious wants to remember and feel.

He walks over to the couch and holds out a hand, silently asking her to dance. It's cheesy, but hey, he's a cheesy guy sometimes, and she always seemed to have a soft spot for that.

Claudia thinks its amazing how much of John there is in Ben. Or perhaps how much Ben there is in John. She isn't sure if thats lucky happenstance or if the casting director saw something in Ben when they watched him audition but the man holding his hand out to her, hoping for a dance, is definitely John.

She smiles, slips her own hand into his and lets him pull her to her feet.

"You know this is just a clever excuse to get to touch you," he says, grinning against her temple. They're almost the same height when she's in heels but right now she's barefoot and he towers, ever so slightly, over her. He enjoys it.

You always were one for a quick feel," she retorts, her mind suddenly taking her back to Vancouver and then further back to Australia and filming.

"Hey, now!" He acts offended. "I'll have you know I'm even more partial to the long and slow feel."

She chuckles as he pretends to be offended, holding her as they sway around the room. There isn't any music but neither of them really need it, able to follow each other's rhythm just fine.

He likes to feel like he's the one doing the seducing even though it's obvious that she's been pulling all the strings. She's got him wrapped around her little finger and loving it. He smiles and brushes his lips over her temple, across her cheek, breathing her in.

She loves how he feels against her; how she feels in his arms. It feels like its been years since she felt this before. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she rests her head on his shoulder, relaxing and sagging into him.

He keeps his arms secure around her. "I missed you," he says, blaming the alcohol on how low and utterly sincere it comes out sounding.

"I know," she responds, her own voice equally low. She knows, because she feels it too, the desire and want to be close to him.

He pulls his face away from hers just as she looks up at him and he can't help it, he's utterly powerless to stop his mouth from finding hers and pressing against it.

She had wanted to draw this out, to taunt and tease him until he was so crazed he jumped straight on her.... But with his mouth on hers, there is no way she can pull away from him. Claudia tilts her head back just a bit and opens her mouth to his, inviting him in.

He makes a noise without even meaning to, something hungry and greedy, as soon as his tongue slides into her mouth. She tastes rich and smoky like the whiskey and feels like a dream.

Feeling his tongue slide against hers is like a spark igniting in her body. Groaning she pushes, catching Ben off guard and slamming him into the wall as she tries to climb up his body.

And just like that, it's started. His hands shove under her shirt, feeling the thin skin and bone underneath. "Oh, damn," he breathes, kissing her like he wants to climb inside of her - which, hey, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Claudia growls and pushes into his hands. She's been drinking and she always gets pushy when she drinks.

He's perfectly happy to let her take the reins. She starts pulling on his shirt and he just lifts his arms and lets her yank it off. He's almost embarrassed - he's put on a few pounds, a little more gray in his hair - head and chest - but... well, she doesn't seem to be complaining.

She likes it. Neither one of them have just turned thirty, they both have aged since they met over ten years ago. But she thinks the grey makes him look good, distinguished. ... like how she imaged John would look when or if he and Aeryn were ever able to settle down on one planet.

Her body, on the other hand, has survived two kids and still looks as jaw-droppingly perfect as the first time he saw her naked. His mouth zeroes in on a stiff nipple and he suckles hard, moaning around it.

She runs a hand behind his head, fingers threading through his hair as she jerks on him and pulls her closer. He knows she likes her tits sucked, knows how it gets her going.

His hand is working on her pants and there's a pretty good chance he'll end up fucking her right here against the wall. The bedroom is pretty far away and he's not sure he wants to separate from her long enough to get there, but the couch... He lifts her up until her legs lock around him and carries her over to it, dropping her down.

Groaning, she lifts her hips enough to let him pull her pants off before grabbing his head and pulling him down for a kiss. Her tongue pushes into his mouth, tasting and sliding against his own.

He kisses her again, tenderness turned quickly to desperation. It's not gonna take long, not this first time, but he's pretty sure that she can inspire him to go more than one round. He's still got his pants on but they're open now, and she's got a hand in.

Jerking on him, she scoots down on the couch, getting in a better position. "Need to fuck me Ben?" She growls at him, her eyes flashing up at him.

Oh, he'd almost forgotten that, how she likes to talk dirty. He spreads her thighs, gets himself in place and runs two fingers between her legs. She's wet and hot and he makes a note to revisit this later, after the initial surge of needwanthave is sated. He pressed forward, his cock sliding home with ease. The feeling overwhelms him and white bursts behind his clenched eyelids, reminding him to open them and look down at her beautiful face.

Gasping, Claudia wraps legs around him and pulls him in, one hand pressing at the base of his spine as if trying to force him closer. "Ben, Ben, oh god," she moans, as if still unable to believe it is him.

"Yeah, honey, it's me." He laughs, finding her mouth again. It's a good kiss, just wet enough, just deep enough. Damn, they've still got it.

There are sparks. There are always sparks when they touch but when they touch like this? Feels like god damned firecrackers are going off all over her body. Just that one sentence, that one small term of endearment is enough to send her over the edge, make her needing all over again. Growling his name, she jerks him against her as she moves with him.

"Oh, wow," He licks his lips and thrusts into her, wondering if she really just came, just from a handful of thrusts and having her nipples sucked. He wants to think she did, but he'll bring her off again even so just because he likes it when they time it right and they're close, almost going off at the same time. He mouths against her neck and finds her nipple again, scraping his teeth across it.

Claudia doesn't even try to be quiet because really? She doesn't care. She doesn't want to be quiet. She wants to yell and cry and scream as loud as she damn well pleases.

"Oh yeah," Ben urges her on, wanting to hear her. He's not normally one for talking a whole lot during sex but she always brought it out in him and now is no exception. He shifts on the couch. The position isn't comfortable but he could probably be doing her on a bed of nails and still get off on it. Pleasure radiates throughout him, spiraling out from where they're joined. "Oh, fuck, Claud, Claudia, baby, sweetheart, you feel so good..."

She whimpers at the name, yeah he can still get to her. Hands on either side of his face, she presses their foreheads together and just rocks against him, counter-thrusting as she breathes in the air he exhales.

He reaches down between them with a hand, fumbling through the slickness and rubbing against her lips, circling her clit.

"Ben, Ben-- god, love, yes! Again, again..." She moans, eyes closed as she lets the pleasure shoot through her.

He rubs harder, pleased in that dumb way that guys are when they're having sex and do something really right, just happy to have hit the right button and made the fireworks go off. He grips her hip in one hand, mouth resting against hers without really kissing, panting as he works his way there. He's already so close, and her hitched breath seals the deal. He groans and pushes his face alongside hers, everything going tense and tight while he comes and then suddenly relaxing.

She shudders around him, tensing as well before slumping back, Ben on top of her like a great big human blanket. She doesn't care. Doesn't care that they are now sweaty and gross and all kinds of bodily fluids are mingling between them because its her Ben and he's back on top of her, holding her and curled around her and she loves it.


End file.
